


Padri e Papà

by Leniam



Series: C'è un Posto per Te [3]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Basic Chicken, Gabriel is unfair, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Insecure Elias, M/M, big fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Un piccolo incidente rischia di dividere la famiglia.Finché un Thanatos nuovo di zecca non rimette ogni cosa al suo posto.





	Padri e Papà

**Author's Note:**

> Come avevo accennato tempo fa questi due mi ispirano amore, coccole e fluffosità più di tutti gli altri personaggi di cui ho avuto il piacere di scrivere.  
> Così questa storia è nata fin da subito per essere dedicata a loro due. E per proseguire quello che è il mondo di C’è un Posto per Te.  
> La storia è basata su un desiderio che io non conosco, quello di guidare una nuova vita all’interno di questo mondo, e che ho cercato di esplorare dal punto di vista di chi prova intensamente questo desiderio, ma viene considerato incapace.  
> Penso che Elias sia una creatura che forse ha la potenzialità di commettere errori banali con i bambini, principalmente perché il suo stesso comportamento richiama quello di un bambino, ma che ha anche la potenzialità di essere un padre eccezionale, perché ha amore incondizionato da donare a quintali.  
> E anche da ciò nasce questa storia che fin da subito mi è apparsa come giusta per San Valentino.  
> Io che non uso curarmi di questa festa ho lasciato ad Elias e Adam il piacere di raccontarvi cos’è l’amore per loro.  
> Considerate sempre che nel mio mondo quando si discute di famiglia e rapporti nessuno dei personaggi viene criticato per la scelta del partner. I commenti di Gabriel non riguardano il fatto che Elias ha un compagno maschio, ma solo la sua capacità o incapacità di crescere un bambino.  
> E se mai Elias e Adam, in storie future, adotteranno, i problemi che incontreranno non saranno mai legati al loro essere due uomini, ma semmai al loro vivere in una casa in cui ci si tirano dietro i piatti ad ogni inizio cena.  
> Che, voglio dire, semmai è proprio l’unica cosa che si dovrebbe guardare quando si affida un bambino, non certo a quale sesso portano tra le gambe i genitori.  
> Buona lettura e buon San Valentino.  
> Len
> 
> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla serie  
> [C'è un posto per te - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/01/ce-un-posto-per-te/)  
> [Elias Thanatos](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/01/elias-thanatos/)

In casa Thanatos le urla erano all’ordine del giorno.

Lo erano sempre state.

Adam era stato accolto da urla al suo arrivo, ormai quasi tre anni prima, e da quel momento i miglioramenti in quel campo erano stati davvero pochi. I fratelli si urlavano dietro anche solo giustificati dal fatto che la casa era grande e non si poteva sempre correre da un punto all’altro a cercarsi.

Ma quella sera le urla erano diverse.

Adam raddrizzò la schiena nell’udire la voce di Gabriel.

Perché Gabriel era l’unico a non alzare mai i toni. Quando lo faceva, di solito, era per riprendere un fratello in particolare.

Adam scosse le mani sotto al rubinetto e le asciugò in fretta. Corse lungo il corridoio fino a raggiungere la camera del piccolo Jonas dove trovò Elias in piedi contro la parete e Gabriel di fronte a lui a sgridarlo. Ellen, vedendo Adam entrare, uscì di corsa con Jonas in braccio.

Il bambino, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro, gli fece ciao-ciao con la manina.

“Dove ce l’hai la testa Elias!” urlò Gabriel come fosse il finale di una lunga serie di rimproveri.

Adam stava già sollevando le mani per chiedere di calmarsi quando Gabriel esplose, “Stanne fuori Adam!”

Elias si staccò dalla parete, “Non urlare con lui!” lo minacciò con un dito.

Adam si mise fra loro incurante di qualsiasi rimostranza da parte di Gabriel. “Ora basta! Calmi!” mise una mano sul petto di Elias e si voltò verso Gabriel, “E non permetterti di dirmi da cosa devo stare fuori, Gabriel. Soprattutto se la discussione è così palesemente sbilanciata.”

Il suo sguardo doveva essere risultato severo, perché Gabriel accettò la sua presenza, anche se con una smorfia.

Tra loro due le discussioni erano sempre state civili e rare. Ma dalla nascita di Jonas Gabriel sembrava essersi trasformato in un cumulo di stress facile all’irritazione.

“Posso sapere cos’è successo?” chiese Adam.

“Mi ha detto che voleva leggere una storia a Jonas,” rispose Gabriel indicando Elias, “Sono entrato in camera e gli stava raccontando del minotauro e di come si mangiava i ragazzini che gli portavano in sacrificio!” terminò alzando la voce.

“Non è colpa mia se la storia è quella!” si difese Elias.

Gabriel espirò digrignando i denti. Chiuse i pugni e li abbassò come trattenendosi.

“Elias…” mormorò Adam. E vide Elias gonfiare il petto e deglutire a vuoto.

Due segni che gli fecero capire di averlo ferito col solo pronunciare il suo nome.

Merda.

Cercò di rimediare rivolgendosi a Gabriel. “É normale che il bambino interagisca con tutti…”

“Qualunque persona normale riconoscerebbe che quelle non sono storie da raccontare ad un bambino,” ribatté Gabriel, “Ma immagino di non dovermi stupire più di tanto se Elias non ci arriva. E se questo è il risultato del venire qui a trovarvi dovremo rivedere questa decisione.”

Gabriel uscì dalla stanza.

Nonostante le parole dure dette apposta per ferire, Adam poté giurare di aver visto nei suoi occhi rammarico per non averle trattenute.

Certo crescere un figlio non era impresa facile, ma Gabriel stava prendendo il compito più come un soldato che doveva proteggere un oggetto prezioso puntando un’arma contro chi gli si avvicinava, che come un padre che accudiva, spiegava, comprendeva.

“Tu sei dalla sua parte,” mormorò Elias quando furono soli. I suoi occhi lucidi colpirono Adam come un pugno nello stomaco.

“Non ci sono parti da prendere, Elias,” rispose Adam, “È solo che coi bambini…”

“Io voglio bene a Jonas.”

“Ma certo,” disse subito Adam, “Io non ho alcun dubbio su quello.”

“Allora perché non posso stare con lui?” domandò ferito.

“Non si può interagire coi bambini come si fa con gli adulti, Elias,” spiegò Adam. Uno dei motivi per cui anche lo zio Franz era controllato a vista quando si avvicinava a Jonas.

“Non ho fatto nulla del genere!”

“Elias…”

“Smettila di ripetere il mio nome!” sbottò Elias, “Non ho fatto nulla del genere! Tu sei come Gabriel, tu pensi che non sarò mai un buon padre!”

Elias lasciò la stanza camminando svelto e a testa bassa. Adam non aveva fatto in tempo a vedere le lacrime, ma era sicuro che ci fossero.

E si maledì per non averci pensato una sola volta da che Jonas era nato.

Non una sola volta aveva ricordato il desiderio espresso da Elias di voler diventare padre.

Forse perché dopo che era nato Newton Elias non ne aveva mai più parlato, forse perché dopo la nascita di Jonas tutti i discorsi si erano concentrati sul nipote, o più semplicemente perché Adam non aveva ancora ben chiaro cosa lui stesso provasse a riguardo.

Ma non una sola volta aveva pensato al desiderio di paternità di Elias.

E adesso la discussione appena avuta assumeva proporzioni cosmiche, come tutto con Elias.

Per l’uomo il rimprovero significava solo che non era idoneo a fare il padre e che anche Adam, che era il suo compagno, doveva pensare la stessa cosa che pensava Gabriel.

L’istinto gli stava gridando di seguire Elias e cercare di spiegargli, ma prevalse la rabbia.

Quella che provava verso se stesso e quella verso Gabriel.

Che diritto aveva quello di trattare tutti come fossero delle minacce alla crescita di suo figlio? Quando quelle stesse persone non avevano fatto altro che adorarlo da quando era nato.

“Gabriel!” lo chiamò come lo vide in sala con Ellen e il bambino.

Jonas lanciò un gridolino di gioia.

Parlava già, ogni tanto, ma quando era felice batteva le manine, strillava e basta.

Adam gli sorrise, poi cambiò di nuovo espressione rivolgendosi a Gabriel. “Devo parlarti.”

“Non ho tempo per queste cose ora, Adam.”

Adam allargò le braccia incredulo, “Ma che altro avresti da fare?”

Gabriel indicò il bambino in braccio alla madre e sollevò le sopracciglia.

Adam scosse la testa, “Sei ridicolo.”

“Io sarei ridicolo?” sbottò Gabriel.

Ellen lo guardò male, così l’uomo si alzò per allontanarsi da Jonas.

Adam lo seguì fuori dalla stanza.

“Ti comporti come se fossimo tutti nemici tuoi e di tuo figlio,” disse Adam, “Ma ti guardi? Da cosa devi proteggerlo, da noi?”

“Quel briciolo di buon senso che avevi l’hai perso stando con mio fratello, Adam,” rispose Gabriel, “Se pensi che quello che è successo stasera sia normale.”

“Ma noi non siamo normali, Gabriel. E non è mai stato un problema.”

“Beh, adesso lo è.”

“E hai chiesto a Jonas cosa ne pensa?” domandò Adam, “Perché a me sembra il bambino più felice del mondo e che i problemi siano tutti tuoi.”

“Per far piacere a te dovrei lasciare mio figlio di due anni con chi non sa distinguere una fiaba per bambini da un racconto dell’orrore?”

“Ma non è successo nulla,” ribatté Adam esasperato, “Basterà spiegare ad Elias quali storie sono appropriate. Hai esagerato una situazione perfettamente gestibile. E poi che sai? Magari a Jonas è piaciuta la storia,” aggiunse ricordando il sorriso che il bambino aveva sul volto quando era stato portato via da camera sua, “I bambini reagiscono solo in base a come reagiscono i genitori, se tu…”

“Che diavolo ne sai tu? Sei padre? Stanne fuori!” era diventata un po’ la frase preferita di Gabriel.

E pensare che la paternità era stata una benedizione impensabile per lui, che come ibrido era nato sterile, una benedizione nata dagli esperimenti terribili del padre che però avevano portato a qualcosa di buono.

E invece di migliorarlo la paternità l’aveva reso isterico.

“Sei l’unica persona al mondo che è riuscita a perdere di compassione diventando padre,” disse Adam. Beh, forse Gabriel non era l’unico, ma di sicuro era quello da cui meno se lo sarebbe aspettato. “Sarebbe dovuto essere l’esatto opposto. Dovresti comprendere di più tuo fratello, ora. E poi sai quanto adora Jonas.”

“Penso debbano vedersi molto meno, almeno finché Jonas è piccolo,” disse Gabriel, “Elias è l’ultima persona al mondo che dovrebbe stare con un bambino.”

“Sei ingiustamente crudele,” mormorò Adam, basito da una frase così assurda. Conosceva almeno mezzo mondo che non sarebbe dovuto stare vicino ad un bambino ed Elias era l’ultimo della lista. “Elias adora Jonas, non parla d’altro. Quel bambino è importantissimo per lui, non fargli questo. Desidera la stessa cosa per se stesso, un giorno…”

Gabriel emise una risata gracchiante. “Adam, smetti di sognare e torna coi piedi per terra. Elias padre? E chi mai potrebbe affidarvi un bambino da tirare su? Quale folle lo farebbe dopo aver parlato con mio fratello per un solo minuto? Anche ammesso che si fidino di te… E tu dovresti essere più intelligente di così e augurarti che nessun bambino abbia quella sfortuna.”

Adam abbassò le braccia lungo i fianchi guardandolo in silenzio per secondi interminabili.

“Sai che c’è?” disse infine scostando lo sguardo da Gabriel, “Forse hai ragione. Dovresti rivedere il numero di visite che fai a questa casa.”

Si aspettava che Gabriel gli facesse presente che quella non era casa Towers, ma casa Thanatos.

Se l’avesse fatto probabilmente la discussione sarebbe degenerata dove Adam non voleva degenerasse.

Per fortuna Gabriel tacque e si limitò a tornarsene in sala.

Adam salì le scale per raggiungere camera sua e di Elias e trovò Elias seduto a terra con la schiena contro la porta chiusa, proprio un piano sopra a dove lui e Gabriel si erano appena detti parole.

Aveva sentito tutto e piangeva in silenzio, così tanto da non riuscire a prendere respiro tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.

Adam corse e finì in ginocchio in scivolata contro di lui. Lo strinse forte tra le braccia, più forte lo sentiva piangere, più forte stringeva.

“Non pensava davvero ciò che ha detto,” bisbigliò all’orecchio di Elias, “Amore, credimi, era solo arrabbiato con me, non lo pensava.”

E da una parte credeva a ciò che stava dicendo. Conosceva Gabriel e gli sembrava incredibile quel grado di cattiveria che nemmeno una battuta pesante di Franz aveva mai raggiunto.

Per la prima volta da che l’aveva conosciuto, Elias non ribatté, né rispose all’abbraccio. Rimase lì a farsi cullare a peso morto.

Così addolorato, Adam non l’aveva mai visto. Temeva si sarebbe sciolto da un momento all’altro, come privo di elementi che lo tenessero unito insieme.

Lo baciò sulla fronte e lo lasciò sfogare.

Poi gli chiese piano se poteva sdraiarsi sul letto con lui. “Non mi lasciare da solo, Elias.”

Di solito quella frase funzionava perché l’uomo lo ascoltasse anche quando era arrabbiato.

Infatti, pochi minuti dopo, Elias si alzò goffamente e lo seguì in camera a testa bassa.

Le lacrime si erano asciugate, ma ancora non parlava. Teneva un broncio triste molto simile a quello di Jonas quando veniva preso in braccio dopo un lungo pianto.

Adam iniziò col togliergli il pullover blu scuro. In casa non c’era più stato il freddo glaciale dei primi tempi, quelli in cui Adam si era ritrovato a dormire lì rannicchiato per non congelare di notte, però Elias amava quel maglione comprato in uno dei loro viaggi da soli e lo teneva addosso anche più del necessario.

Adam glielo sfilò dalla testa con poco aiuto da parte di Elias.

“Pensi anche tu che io non debba vedere Jonas.”

Adam volle prenderla come una domanda, anche se il punto interrogativo non l’aveva sentito da nessuna parte.

“No, Elias, mai. Non penserei mai una cosa del genere.”

“Ma anche tu pensi che quella storia non è adatta ad un bambino.”

La fascinazione di Elias per il mito del minotauro era comprensibile e quasi fanciullesca. Normale che la volesse condividere col nipote, seppure tanto piccolo da non aver colto probabilmente nulla di quanto raccontatogli. Quella era davvero solo una questione da adulti.

“Penso di avere anch’io molti preconcetti da spazzare via ancora,” ammise Adam accarezzandogli le braccia, “In realtà avrei dato qualunque cosa perché mio padre fosse entrato nella mia stanza una sola volta nella sua vita a raccontarmi una storia. E anche se fosse stata dell’orrore adesso sarebbe comunque il più bel ricordo legato a mio padre. Tutto è relativo, Elias.”

Elias sorrise mesto, “È bello raccontare storie ai bambini,” mormorò, “Spalancano gli occhi quando sentono parole che non capiscono, praticamente per la maggior parte del tempo perché non sanno niente,” aggiunse scrollando una spalla, “E se cambi il tono della voce ridono…” abbassò gli occhi di nuovo triste, “Sono molto ingenui.”

Ad Adam si formò un groppo in gola difficile da mandare giù. Perché non aveva molti mezzi per rimettere a posto le cose e far tornare Elias a sorridere. E l’impotenza di fronte al suo dolore era insostenibile.

“Non farei mai del male a Jonas. Tu mi credi?” chiese Elias.

“Certo che…” Adam dovette schiarirsi la voce per riuscire a concludere la frase, “Ti credo… Elias…”

Elias annuì come rassicurato. Terminò di togliersi camicia e pantaloni e si mise sotto alle coperte.

Quando Adam lo raggiunse l’uomo lo strinse a sé e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra. “Tuo padre avrebbe dovuto leggerti tante storie, Adam,” mormorò Elias, “E rimboccarti le coperte. E dirti che eri bravo e che ti voleva bene. Ma non è colpa tua se non l’ha fatto.”

E questo era l’uomo che doveva stare lontano dal nipote?

Adam ricambiò con un altro lungo bacio. Essenzialmente perché non c’erano parole da aggiungere.

 

 

La mattina dopo sia Gabriel che la sua piccola famiglia erano spariti.

L’unico ad averli visti andare via era stato Gregor.

“Mi hanno detto di salutarvi tutti, ma che dovevano andare via subito,” disse il ragazzo. “È successo qualcosa?”

Sia lui che Elias scossero la testa. E Adam almeno ringraziò Gabriel di non aver reso pubblico il litigio che per fortuna nessuno aveva sentito.

“Probabilmente volevano restare un po’ da soli,” si disse da solo Gregor.

“Succede molto spesso da quando è nato il bambino. Sembra che non vogliano tenerlo troppo in questa casa,” considerò Josef.

“Già,” Franz intervenne dal tavolo nell’angolo della sala dove stava per prendere a martellate un pezzo di legno. Diede due colpi probabilmente infilando un chiodo, “Mica che diventa come noi,” concluse guardando il suo operato da ogni angolo.

“Non è nulla del genere,” disse Adam, “È normale che i genitori e il bambino vogliano stare da soli. Torneranno presto.”

Elias gli lanciò un’occhiata e Adam abbozzò una smorfia di scuse. Sapeva di aver detto una bugia, ma non aveva la forza di intavolare una discussione proprio quella mattina.

L’allontanamento di Jonas avrebbe fatto soffrire tutti, meglio abituarli all’idea poco per volta.

 

 

Ma i fratelli non erano certo degli stupidi e qualcosa dovevano aver intuito.

L’atmosfera nel corso della giornata mutò in modo palpabile.

La casa si fece più silenziosa del solito, ogni inquilino si chiuse nella propria stanza a trascorrere il tempo.

Per uscire in cortile, Adam passò accanto al tavolo dove era posizionata la macchina da cucire di Gregor. La sua attenzione fu catturata dal cagnolino tutto fatto a maglia che il ragazzo aveva confezionato per Jonas con le sue mani; non aveva fatto in tempo a darglielo. Ed ora chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima di rivedere il bambino.

Cacciando indietro l’ennesimo groppo di tristezza, Adam uscì puntando alla porta della stalla di Newton.

Da quando era diventato un torello bello grosso, il _nipotino_ a quattro zampe era passato a vivere per la maggior parte del tempo in una sorta di dependance accanto alla casa, spaziosa, con ogni comfort; Elias aveva provveduto all’arredo rendendola a tutti gli effetti la camera di un adolescente.

Ogni tanto ancora lo lasciavano entrare in casa, ovviamente, ma non quando Gabriel era in visita con Ellen.

Adam sapeva che avrebbe trovato Elias con Newton, infatti l’uomo era seduto su una delle sedie a parlare con il torello mentre questo mangiava tranquillo la sua insalata.

“Ciao Newton,” salutò Adam accarezzando il testone del placido animale. Quello sollevò il muso e gli muggì in risposta. “Tutto a posto?” Adam si rivolse ad Elias.

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, “Come fa ad essere così forte mangiando solo erba?” commentò fingendo che fosse quello l’argomento di cui stava discutendo fino a pochi secondi prima.

“Immagino che ognuno tragga la sua forza da una cosa diversa,” disse Adam prendendo una sedia. Si mise accanto ad Elias. “È anche un insegnamento di vita, non trovi?”

“Da cosa prendi forza tu?” chiese Elias.

“Un tempo dalla mia sete di successo,” disse Adam ricordando quella che era la ragione della sua vita solo pochi anni prima, “Sapere che avrei fatto qualunque cosa perché un mio pezzo ottenesse la prima pagina.”

Elias lo stava fissando in silenzio, sapendo che la frase non era finita. Perché adesso Adam non era più quella persona.

“Mentre ora mi sento forte costantemente,” continuò Adam, “Non ho bisogno di cercare la mia forza perché è tutta attorno a me.”

Prima gli strinse una mano, poi con l’altra indicò con un ampio gesto tutto ciò che era lì accanto; a partire da Newton, per arrivare alla casa e ai fratelli che erano lì dentro.

Elias annuì, “Anche per me è così. La famiglia è la cosa più importante. Ma non credo che lo sia più per Gabriel. Lui ha un’altra famiglia adesso e quella viene prima di tutto. Prima di…noi. Stavo raccontando a Newton che non vedrà suo cugino per un bel po’ di tempo o forse mai più.”

Finalmente era arrivato a parlare dell’argomento importante, del grande elefante nella stanza. Adam posizionò la sedia in modo da essere di fronte a lui e guardarlo negli occhi.

“È vero che Gabriel sta cercando di essere un buon padre,” iniziò Adam, “E che forse mentre cerca di diventarlo gli errori che commette non sono solo nei confronti di Jonas, ma anche nei nostri…e nei tuoi confronti, ma non credo tu sarai mai meno importante per lui. Non esiste gerarchia nell’amore, solo modi diversi di dimostrarlo.”

Il suo Elias era capriccioso, sfrontato e testone, ma aveva anche l’animo profondo, al tempo stesso di un bambino e di un poeta. Adam lo vide sospirare con gli occhi lucidi.

“Pensi che Jonas avrà gli incubi per la storia che gli ho raccontato?” chiese Elias, “Non voglio che abbia paura di notte. Io avevo paura di notte… Ogni tanto,” si affrettò ad aggiungere raddrizzando la schiena, “Solo ogni tanto. Quando ero piccolo. E Gabriel mi teneva la mano finché non mi addormentavo.”

Adam gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, “Non penso che avrà gli incubi. Ma se anche fosse Gabriel gli terrà la mano proprio come faceva con te.”

“Non lo rivedremo più finché non sarà grande?” chiese ancora con voce commossa.

“Non lo so, Elias, ma so con certezza che se anche dovesse succedere non sarà per colpa tua.”

“Allora non pensi che sarei un cattivo padre?”

Adam sorrise. La capacità di quest’uomo grande e grosso di farlo sciogliere, tremare ed emozionare, tutto allo stesso tempo era innata. E immutabile negli anni.

“Non riesco ad immaginare qualcuno che potrebbe essere un padre migliore di te,” rispose senza un briciolo di falsità.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

Elias sollevò lo sguardo, sbatté rapido le palpebre e deglutì a vuoto. “Ma non…” si schiarì la gola, “Vorrei fare il padre da solo…Adam.”

Immutabile negli anni. La capacità di Elias di togliergli anche il minimo dubbio che poteva nutrire su una decisione tanto importante col semplice mostrargli che qualunque fosse tale decisione la stava prendendo con l’unica persona al mondo che voleva al suo fianco. Con l’unica persona che era lì per restare; non per dovere, non per secondi fini, ma perché voleva solo lui.

E a dispetto della crudele frase di Gabriel, se il desiderio di crescere un figlio era di entrambi, avrebbe lottato per realizzarlo.

“Dici che sarei un buon padre anch’io?” domandò Adam.

“Credo di sì,” considerò Elias. Scrollò le spalle come fosse una logica conclusione, “Perché se tuo padre non è stato tanto bravo con te allora sai già tutto quello che non devi fare se vuoi essere un buon padre. È un vantaggio.”

Adam rise, “Hai ragione.”

“Già,” annuì Elias. “Come sempre.”

Rimasero con la testa appoggiata l’uno contro l’altro a guardare Newton finire la sua erba.

Era uno scossone non da poco quello appena subito dalla famiglia, ma ne sarebbero usciti di nuovo tutti interi. Ammaccati, ma interi.

Come dopo una delle loro risse.

 

 

Riconobbe l’auto di Gabriel ancora prima che superasse il cancello che dava sul cortile. Ma fu solo quando posteggiò davanti a casa che si accorse che c’erano anche Ellen e Jonas con lui.

Adam non poté trattenere la calda sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

Un pezzo della famiglia si era allontanato per una sola settimana e la reazione nel rivederlo era puro sollievo.

Quanto amava la sua famiglia. Adam lo pensò con la spontaneità con cui respirava.

Scese le scale per andare loro incontro, mentre si puliva le mani impolverate su uno straccio.

“Stavo… Cercando di cambiare la lampadina,” disse indicando alle sue spalle la scala appoggiata alla porta d’entrata e posizionata proprio sotto alla lanterna.

Gabriel sorrise al chiaro tentativo di fare come se nulla fosse successo. “Sempre che sia la lampadina e non il collegamento di fili fatto da Franz.”

Aveva Jonas in braccio; non appena il bimbo lo vide si allungò tutto verso di lui e aprì le braccia. Adam lo prese e lo strinse al petto.

“Ciao cucciolo,” disse dandogli un bacio sulla testa piena di capelli, a differenza di quella del padre. Aveva preso più dallo zio Elias sotto quell’aspetto. Sebbene al cosa fosse impossibile.

E a proposito dello zio Elias. Adam si voltò in tempo per vedere mezza faccia dell’uomo comparire alla porta d’entrata. Indeciso se uscire ad abbracciare il nipote o tenere il muso al fratello ancora un po’.

Fu Gregor a prendere la decisione per entrambi; spalancò la porta, che colpì la scala, la fece chiudere e cadere di lato dopo aver falciato via la lanterna appesa al muro in un colpo solo.

“Ops,” disse Gregor guardandosi attorno con fare colpevole.

E Jonas scoppiò a ridere talmente forte che per diversi secondi li assordò tutti lasciandoli a bocca aperta.

E poi cominciò a scalciare tra le braccia di Adam, con le manine protese verso Elias urlando “Zio! Zio!”

Elias guardò Gabriel e Gabriel annuì con un mezzo sorriso. Solo allora Elias corse a stringere Jonas in un lungo abbraccio, come se non lo vedesse da mesi.

“Mi dispiace molto per quello che è successo, davvero,” mormorò Gabriel. Tutti i fratelli si erano radunati fuori attorno a loro, nel frattempo. “Sono stato un idiota… Io…”

Franz lo interruppe, un’espressione dura dipinta sul volto, “Perché sei tornato, eh?”

Adam si morsicò un labbro per non zittirlo. Era vero che una riappacificazione necessitava di diplomazia, ma loro erano i Thanatos e qualcuno che dicesse a Gabriel che era stato un idiota ci voleva, dopotutto.

“Perché in questa settimana non ho mai visto Jonas felice com’è ora,” rispose Gabriel scambiandosi un’occhiata con Ellen, che approvò, “E non ero felice neanch’io. Penso che i Thanatos per essere felici debbano stare insieme.”

Come già constatato più volte da Adam, questo era il genere di frasi che zittivano Franz all’istante. L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo annuendo.

“Piangeva perché voleva stare con gli zii, ma soprattutto piangeva perché voleva lo zio Elias,” continuò Gabriel. Elias lo guardò da sopra la spalla del bambino. “A dire il vero ha anche cercato di raccontarmi la storia del minotauro, a modo suo, con tanto di descrizioni di come il minotauro staccava la testa alle sue vittime con un solo morso. È la sua parte preferita.”

Jonas guardò Elias e annuì ridendo.

“Penso di aver sottovalutato sia l’intelligenza di mio figlio,” disse ancora Gabriel, “Sia la quantità di sangue Thanatos che scorre nelle sue vene.”

Gregor fu il primo a staccarsi dal gruppo, “Vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare per stasera. E la vostra camera per stanotte. Josef ci ha messo dentro il formaggio, vado a toglierlo.”

Adam chiuse gli occhi scuotendo la testa. Normale amministrazione.

Rimasero indietro solo lui, Gabriel, Elias e il bimbo.

“Ti chiedo perdono Elias,” disse Gabriel.

La cosa buona di Gabriel era che poteva anche sbagliare alla grande, ma alla grande sapeva recuperare. E ci voleva testa per quello. Testa e fegato.

Elias reagì stringendo Jonas tra le braccia.

Non era sicuro che Gabriel potesse notarlo, ma ad Adam non sfuggì quanto Elias era emozionato e quanto quelle scuse valevano per lui. Valevano il mondo intero.

“Ti ricordi quando…?” Gabriel si avvicinò al fratello, “Ti ricordi che papà non veniva da noi quando lo chiamavamo di notte, se avevamo paura? Ti ricordi che ci facevamo coraggio io e te da soli? Perché papà diceva che era stupido avere paura e che se volevamo crescere in modo giusto dovevamo smetterla.”

Gabriel mise una mano sul braccio che Elias teneva attorno al piccolo Jonas, “Non voglio essere come papà, Elias. Non voglio che mio figlio cresca come io credo sia giusto, voglio che cresca com’è giusto per lui, che cresca come noi. Perché lui pensa che noi siamo giusti. Che tu lo sei.”

“Posso raccontargli la fine della storia?” chiese Elias mentre camminavano tutti verso casa.

“Sì certo,” Gabriel rise.

“Gabriel?” lo chiamò Elias poco dopo.

“Sì?”

“Non sei mai stato come papà. Non sarai mai come papà.”

Adam li lasciò entrare in casa per primi. Si fermò qualche secondo alle loro spalle ad assaporare il tamburellare gioioso del suo cuore. Una di quelle sensazioni che assaporava spesso da quando era entrato in quella famiglia.

E di dubbi sul fatto che avrebbe voluto crescere anche lui un figlio in quella famiglia non ne aveva più neanche uno.


End file.
